Make Them Pay
by Samantha Jean Pascal
Summary: When you mess with one Hardy, you mess with them all. She was out to prove that. Jeff/OC Implied MVP/OC
1. Striking The Match

A\N : Okay my great fiction fans, it's time to dive into another drama-riffic chapter in the life of Samantha Hardy. So this is going to be quite a trip. I know the event this story is based on (Jeff on the VIP lounge) happened like a month ago almost but I don't care. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha and Dahlia

Jeff Hardy stood in the ring. His bottom lip quivered as he stood there watching Montel Vontavious Porter rush away from his V.I.P. lounge. He couldn't believe that MVP had went there. He didn't care about him talking about the suspension, or the fire; it was Jack. He had brought Jack into this whole mess. He didn't need to do that. That's where MVP went wrong. He had to pay for that. Jeff knew that he would.

As the tears threatened to spill from his emerald eyes he rushed back to the locker room as quickly as he could. H e ran down the hall ignoring anyone who tried to stop him. He shoved the locker room door open so hard that it shook the foundation.

"Damn it!" he swore, punching the wall in front of him. He slid down the wall to the floor below him as he slowly lost control of his emotions and let the tears come pouring out.

'Shh." a voice whispered.

He looked up to see his wife Samantha standing above him. She was not quite as southern as he was, a West Virginia born but North Carolina raised girl. She was three years younger than him, but carried wisdom far beyond her years. She had crystal clear blue eyes that Jeff could never get enough of. Though she wasn't perfect, she was everything that Jeff needed. She crouched down to him as she brushed her red and blonde hair away from her eyes.

"He'll get what he deserves, I promise you that." she said. "Every dog has their day." She used her thumb to wipe away the shed tears and kissed him gently. She return to preparing for her upcoming match with MVP's newly acquired "arm candy."

Dahlia Daring. She was the most hated diva in the entire WWE. Every girl was afraid of her, and every guy hated her. Every diva that is except for Samantha "Angel" Hardy. Dahlia had only been on Smackdown for one month and was already causing trouble. Scoring three previous pinfalls over the rainbow haired diva Dahlia was in a heated rivalry with the number one contender for the Diva's Championship. This was Angel's chance to make her pay.

A/N: Okay just a start off chappy but it will do. There real action happens in the next chapter.


	2. Lighting The Fuse

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha/Angel and Dahlia

* * *

_  
Here she comes again _

_Like good medicine_

_Every step she takes _

_My blood is flowing_

_Her legs go on and on for days_

"The following is a divas tag team match scheduled for one fall." "Approaching the ring first, from Chicago, Illinois Maria!"

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars_

_Here my whispers in the dark_

"And her tag team partner, from Cameron, North Carolina, Angel!"

The match announcements were made as the duo watched their opponents Natalya and Dahlia approaching the ring. Things started out with the overly confident Dahlia and Maria beginning the match. Dahlia seemed to dominate the much smaller diva throughout most of the match. Dahlia made quick tags to her partner as she saw fit, hoping to get the much stronger Angel in to the ring.

When Maria finally made a tag to her anxious partner, the pace began to quicken almost instantly. Much like her husband, Angel's in ring performance relied on her ability to control the pace. Her attack was mostly aerial as she gained the upper hand over the ground and pound diva.

After a good 38 minutes of action, Angel was ready for her finisher. She had Dahlia scouted, much like Edge would for a spear, but in the middle of the spear, she spun around and nailed Dahlia with a heel to the jaw. Angel's finisher, called the "Angeldust" put Dahlia down for the three count allowing Angel to score a victory over her bitter rival.

As she walked away from the ring with a smile on her face she was met by the ever so smug smirk of none other than MVP.

"You know," he chuckled, "maybe your husband would have been a better man if his mother hadn't gone and died on him."

Before she could say anything Dahlia came from behind her with a remark of her own. "Yeah, and maybe you'd be a better woman if your father hadn't walked out on you." she spat.

"For your information, my father _**did not **_walk out on me, my mother and I walked out on _**him**_; and second of all, don't you dare bring Jeff's mother into this what happened to her is none of your business." Samantha spat back. She ran back to her locker room with tears in her eyes.

She burst through the door with tears streaming down her cheeks as she collapsed on to the bench at the door of the room.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked, rushing over to comfort his weeping wife. He took her into his arms rocking her gently as he rubbed her back.

She looked up at him wiping the tears from her eyes. "He brought up my father, my biological father." she sniffled. "He brought up your mom too."

"What did that son of a bitch say about her?" Jeff spat. He stood up immediately. He was ready to go after MVP right then and there.

"He said that maybe you'd be a better man if she hadn't died." Sam told him.

That set Jeff off. Now he had done it. He had lit the fuse and Jeff was ready to blow up. He wasn't sure how, but he was going to make MVP pay.

* * *

**  
A/N: So was I right, is the action starting to pick up, or as JR would say Is business about to pick up. How do you think Jeff will make MVP pay for what he said? Let me know. Review.**


	3. Starting The Fire

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha/Angel and Dahlia

* * *

Jeff's match with MVP at Summerslam was fast approaching. He was ready as ever. This was his chance to show MVP what happens when you fuck with the Hardys. He didn't care what happened afterward; Jeff just wanted to hurt him. He prepared for his match with Shelton Benjamin later that night with Samantha by his side.

"You gonna be okay without me?" he asked her.

'Yeah, I think so." she told him.

She glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand. She found the note taped to their locker room door earlier that day. She'd read it at least a hundred times since then but still hadn't told her husband about it.

"What's that say?" he asked pointing curiously at the piece of paper.

Samantha handed the paper to him as she stood up from the bench to walk over beside him. "I don't understand what it means though." she told him.

Jeff glanced down at the piece of paper, reading it.

"The past always comes back to haunt you." he read. "I don't get it either." he said. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled her close. "I gotta go, my match is up next." he said giving her a kiss. "See you later, love you."

"Love you too." she said. She watched him walk out the door and sunk back on to her bench. She knew exactly what it meant. She could hear the words coming out of his mouth. Adam. She had history with him. They were high school sweethearts. They dated up until the very last day of their senior year, when she told him she was in love with someone else.

_**Flashback**_

_The early summer air blew gently throughout the landscape. Adam and Samantha both stood in the school's courtyard in their cap and gowns. Adam pulled her close as if to try to kiss her, but she quickly pulled away._

"_What's the matter Sam?" he asked her._

_She took a few steps back and looked at him. "Adam, we need to talk." she said._

"_Okay, sure whatever." Adam said. They took a seat on the front steps and he turned to look at her. "Sam, what's going on?" he asked her._

"_You know that I've loved you since the day we met freshman year." she said. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Adam, but times change, people change, they grow apart." "That's us, we've grown apart Adam." she said._

"_What do you mean?" Adam asked in a state of shock._

"_Although I have never once been unfaithful, for the past two years I've been in love with someone else." she told him._

"_What his name?" Adam asked enraged._

"_Adam calm down, you're overreacting." she told him._

"_What's his name, you stupid little whore!" he bellowed._

"_Jeff__…Jeff Hardy." she said. She was beginning to cry. She had never seen Adam this angry before._

"_So you're gonna leave me, one of the most popular guys in school, for that__…that art freak?" he asked her. His once gentle blue eyes were filled with a cold stare of hatred. He placed his hand around her neck and pick her up by the throat. "Now you listen here you little bitch." He said. "You'll pay for this, maybe not now but on day you will pay for this." "Just remember this: the past always comes back to haunt you." he said. He threw her down on the ground and walked away._

_Samantha would never forget that day._

Just as she sat there thinking back to the day that changed her life, there he stood in the doorway.

Adam Copeland.

* * *

**  
A/N: Didn't see that one coming did you?**


	4. Feeding The Fire

**Disclaimer: I only own Samantha/Angel and Dahlia

* * *

**Just as she sat there thinking back to the day that changed her life, there he stood in the doorway.

Adam Copeland.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "What do you want with me?"

"I told you the past would come back to haunt you didn't I?" he said. There was a slight chuckle in his voice.

Sam backed away slowly as he took a step toward her. He continued advancing toward her until she had backed herself into the wall. That was exactly what he wanted her to do. She had backed herself into a comer, making her more vulnerable, which made his conquest much easier. He forced her to the ground and began to tear the clothes of her weakened body. It wasn't physicality that weakened her, it was her emotions. He began stripping off his own clothes as he glared coldly at her.

"Don't move!" he commanded.

She did as she was told for she was afraid of was would happen if she didn't. That fear also made things much easier for Adam. He laid her flat on the cold linoleum floor and forced his body on top of her. She was helpless under his weight. He forced himself inside of her as he began tearing her, ripping her and destroying her on the inside. She didn't dare cry out for help, unsure if anyone would even hear. For almost a half and hour he tore into her. He finally released her as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He got dressed as quickly as he could and slipped out the door unnoticed.

She grabbed the robe that rung on the hook by the shower and wrapped herself up in it. She sat there and sobbed on her own for another fifteen minutes until someone tapped on the door.

"Sammy, you in there?" a familiar voice called.

"Yeah." she sniffled.

Jeff's best friend, Shannon Moore, walked in the door. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just go find Jeff please, I really need him right now." she told him.

"Okay, I will." Shannon told her. "His match should be ending now anyway."

"Okay." she said.

Shannon raced down the hall as quickly as he could to meet Jeff at the guerilla. As soon as he got there, Jeff was making his way back up the entrance ramp.

"Dude, come on hurry!" Shannon told him.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked him.

"I just saw Sam in the locker room, I think she might be hurt." he said.

That's all it took. Jeff sped down the hall as quickly as he could to get to her. He didn't even hear the other's that were trying to talk to him. He was completely focused on her. When he reached the locker room he wanted to barge straight in there, but he was afraid to startle her.

"Sammy, you in there?" he asked lightly tapping on the door.

"Yeah." she sniffled again. She started crying the moment Shannon left.

Jeff walked in the room and sat down next to her. He pulled her in his arms, rocking her gently. "What happened?" he asked.

"Adam." she sniffled. "He…he raped me." she wept.

Jeff was furious. Adam Copeland would die.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's not that long but I'm really sleepy. **


End file.
